Way Too Far
by roanna
Summary: Isn't it good to be with your loved one? But what if he doesn't even notice your presence? "You're way too far to reach me" -Natsume
1. Apply of Her Eye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its character.**

**Way Too Far - A two-shot story.**

**Enjoy everyone. Please do review if you like it!  
><strong>

**Ö**

**Chapter 1: Apple of Her Eye**

**Ö**

You'd be considered lucky if you have the opportunity to see your loved ones everyday, every passing hour, every minute, and every second.

Why would not that happen if your apple of the eye is your supervisor anyway?

Here is Mikan Sakura, a worker at a 4-star Restaurant. Basically, she's in love with her supervisor for two years now. Even if he's strict, always looking irritated, getting mad at anyone, she still look up at him. He's smart and handsome, but not that attractive to girls. He has this crimson eyes that always glares, flaring up whenever one did a mistake. He has this short but perfect eyebrows that always meets. He has this perfect teeth that you can only see when his mad (which is every time) because he's gritting it. He has this black hair that makes him look like a bad boy. In short, he's as if like a madman, shouting at his co-workers that is under him, giving lectures most of the time, and threatening everyone every morning.

Mikan doesn't know why she is head over heels on him. He kinds of remind her of her most hated teacher, Jinno-sensei, her math teacher. But still, she is attracted to him, pulling her to him like a magnet.

He's the exact opposite of her. She's enthusiastic, clumsy, cheerful and always smiling, and don't forget being an idiot, according to her best friend. She's cute, but not beautiful. She doesn't stand out that much because she looks plain. But when she gets the right dress and make up, she looks ravishing. She's so carefree, not minding her work. It never occur to her to get promoted or look for another job. Many opportunities come to her, but she doesn't want to leave her work, leaving everyone, and of course, Natsume Hyuuga, the love of her life.

She loves him so much that she watch his every move, knows what his expressions are, and she even asked her best friend to find out his personal information (of course, with a price).

She knew who he likes, who he dates, and who he interacts with.

It looks like she's a stalker. Well... She is. And she's aware of that already.

Everyday is hell for everyone, but not for her. She always day dream causing her to always get shouted at by Natsume Hyuuga. After every shouting and lecturing, he will get back to work like he usually do and not pay attention to her. She's always wondering why Natsume's eyes only land at her if she's spacing out. She tried everything for him to see her but she always fails. He never looks at her if it's not because of a mistake. He never takes a glace at her even if she's almost doing anything to get his attention. He's not interested in her even if she dress up beautifully and put on a make up.

She wants to confess to him, but she can't find the right time to do it. He's always busy working and when their work is done, he always get home early or meet up with a girl. It pains her to see him looking at another woman. Like this past few days, Natsume is dating a girl who he met on the restaurant they've been working at. Even if the girl seems to not reciprocate his feelings, she still let him be with her.

"Why is it not me? Why does it have to be another girl?" Mikan asked herself after following the two 'couple'. She looked at the 'couple' sadly, her tears fearing to come out any second. She knew she will only get hurt if she sees Natsume looking in-love with a girl who is not her, when Natsume smiles not because of her, when he looks so caring onto someone who is not her. She knew it all along.

She stared at the girl this time to lessen the pain she's going through. She examined her from head to toe. She looks so beautiful and innocent, yes, but there is something missing on her 'beauty'.

"Wait, why is that girl not even looking so happy? Why is she having that bored expression? Why is she not smiling? OH! Stupid her! She doesn't know what she's wasting! I would die to be in her position! I want to strangle her to dea-"

"I can't do this anymore..." Mikan stopped whispering to herself when she heard the girl talk. She tried to listen more, thus she neared her ear to their direction.

"What are you talking about?" Natsume asked dumbfounded.

"I said I can't do this anymore!" The girl shouted standing up from her seat.

"W-What? Is there any problem with us?" He asked once again.

"Problem you ask? You are the problem! You are so boring!" With that, the girl left Natsume who clenched his fist.

"Oh my..." Mikan muttered, placing her hands on her mouth, surprised to see what just happened. Good thing no one is around. Her eyes saddened more, getting worried of Natsume. He looked fragile and weak. She has never seen him like this.

"I wanted to comfort you and tell you what I feel..." Mikan sighed and closed her eyes. She contemplated if she will confess her feelings to him. During this time, she heard Natsume get up from his seat and walked away. Her eyes widened.

"W-Wait!" Mikan shouted at Natsume. 'Great, now what?' She thought mentally slapping her face.

"What do you want?" Natsume spat out, his voice full of anger.

"I... I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened." Mikan looked down at the floor blushing.

"Tch. You crazy eavesdropper! Why don't you just get lost you stupid moron! I detest the likes of yo-"

"I LOVE YOU! Please don't talk to me like that!" Mikan shouted out without thinking. She gasped after blurting out what was on her mind.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"I... I said I love you."

"Who are you anyway? Talking to me like you know me." Natsume looked at Mikan in disgust. Mikan didn't expect that. He doesn't know her? Is that how invisible she is to him? Is she that unnoticeable?

"I... I know you. I'm Mikan Sakura... Your co-worker..." Mikan looked away, her tears making its way to her eyes.

"I don't know any Mikan Sakura. You must be mistaken."

"B-But! I really know you! You're Natsume Hyuuga! Your birthday is on Novemver 27th! You have a sister and you live with your father! You're 22 years old! Your mother died in a car accident when you were 8 and your house is located near where we work! You date-"

"ENOUGH!" Natsume shouted at her. He seems to be unhappy at her statement. He looked at her again disgustingly.

Mikan can't say anymore word. Natsume turned around and walked away.

"N-Natsume! Wait!"

"Just shut up!

"Please don't do this to me! I love you!" Natsume looked at her once more.

"Well then, Ms. Sakura. Why don't you just disappear? I don't want your love. I don't need it!" He looked at her up and down. "You are way too far to reach me."

**-End of Chapter 1-**


	2. Upside Down

**Disclaimer: I own the story plot but not Gakuen Alice.**

**Author's Note: Ta-da! As I said on chapter one, this is just a two-shot.. So here is the ending!  
><strong>

**Ö**

**Chapter 2: Upside Down**

**Ö**

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

Tch, I never did think of hurting someone else' feelings but it's her fault anyway. It such a bad timing for her to talk to me. I feel embarrassed for her seeing me getting dumped.

I knew her all along. I just pretended that I don't 'cause luckily, she eavesdrop on our conversation which I don't like and I want to see her pained face. I always see her getting all dreamy at work and I always see her slacking off. I don't like her and I'm not attracted to her. Don't get me wrong.

I didn't know that that stupid girl likes me. She might be stalking me everyday and I didn't see it. She even know my personal information for hell's sake!

Hmm... Maybe I said too much? Nah. I think she deserves it. I don't care anyway.

As usual, I moved on easily and I let myself through the night. Once it was morning, I prepared my self for work. Work. Work. WORK?

Why am I feeling disturbed? I guess I feel guilty at shooing that girl. Crap.

"Brother! Breakfast is ready!" My sister Aoi shouted.

"Coming!"

_Time skip..._

"I'm going to work now. Ja." I said as I walked in the streets. It's just 6:30AM. The surroundings were so peaceful. I watched as how those store keeper open their shop, how those people pick up those boxes. I smelled the freshly baked bread and those fresh flowers. I closed my eyes for a bit to feel the wind caress my cheek. This peacefulness reminds me of something. A smile... An angelic smile. A very lively eyes. It's... It's that girl.

ARGH! Why am I thinking about that girl anyway? Fuck.

I frowned and tried to erase her face on my mind. I deeply inhaled the air. Calm down. Calm down.

I diverted my attention and poof, I'm here now at work.

Usually I will see that girl at this time. I wonder where she is? Again, don't get me wrong. I don't like her or anything. It's just that it's so quiet here, like the place is so gloomy or something. Whenever she's here, this place is full of happiness and all you can hear is her laugh.

Sigh.

"Good morning sir. Our manager wanted to speak to you." One of my co-worker said. This early in the morning? What might it be...

I walked in his office hoping that I did nothing wrong.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

I waited for a response.

"Come in." I heard my boss shout. As I open the door, I saw him signalling me to take a sit.

"Good morning sir. What is it that you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"I would like to inform you that one of our workers who is under you just resigned this morning before you came. Her name is Mikan Sakura. It must be devastating to lose such a hard-working and wonderful employee." My eyes widened.

_"Well then, Ms. Sakura. Why don't you just disappear? I don't want your love. I don't need it!"_

Did she just... took it seriously? I frowned again for the second time this morning. Is it my fault that she left?

_"_Do you know something Mr. Hyuuga? As to why Ms. Sakura resigned?" My boss inquired.

I shook my head in response.

**Ö**

* * *

><p><strong>Ö<strong>

It has been 3 years since the day she left. I didn't know that it will affect me. I didn't know that she is important. Why am I this blind?

I literally worked myself for that 3 years to forget her but I can't.

I stayed as a supervisor, not getting my promotion. I can't seem to move on my spot. I didn't know why but I can't be best at work.

I get mad more than before. I get pissed with just a single thing. I can't seem to have any control, unlike before.

**_Flashback..._**

_"Why did you spill that glass of water! Idiot!"_

_"Come on sir, he's just new here!" I looked at my co-worker and she flashed me a smile. I looked stoic but deep inside, my anger is vanishing._

_"The next time around I will not let it go." I hissed at the new boy who was scared to death._

**_End of Flashback..._**

She's like the light in everyone's heart. Even the boss likes her attitude. Always so positive and cheerful. Always bringing this ethereal atmosphere. She makes everyone smile. She comforts anyone who's sad. She keeps on telling everyone to be optimistic. She's the life of the restaurant.

While walking down the streets to get to work, the cloud seems to build up. It was getting darker than before. Maybe it will rain. I looked up to see the sky. My eyes widened as I saw the billboard in front of me. There she was, looking like an angel sent down from heaven. Her usual smile was kept on her face.

**End of P.O.V.**

Not too far, a woman wearing a hat and dark shades stood, looking at the man.

"_Now_ you see me." She smiled sadly. It's been 2 years since she started modelling with the help of her best friend who is a professional manager, handling famous models. 1 year after that, she started advertising different things and it is posted on that same billboard Natsume was looking now. It's also been a year since Mikan started watching Natsume walking everyday to work, hoping that he will notice the billboard, hoping that he will notice _her_.

"Mikan, why are you always going here early in the morning?" A woman with short black hair asked. Mikan looked at her and smiled. She kept everything a secret from her best friend Hotaru.

"Tch, really a stupid girl with a weird habit." Hotaru walked to her car. She knew everything, but she just wanted to hear it from Mikan.

Mikan still has her gaze on Natsume.

"I'm just here, looking for you from afar." Mikan whispered.

'I want you to be free from me, Natsume. I will do as you say. I will stay away from you, I will leave you alone, I will let you be, I will disappear from your sight... _I love you_ _that much_ _Natsume_.' A tear escaped from her eyes. It made her happy that finally, he noticed her. She turned around and walked away as to prevent herself to cry more.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

The rain started to pour down as if knowing my sorrow. I tried to reach it as if to hold her, to hold Mikan Sakura. My tears that was kept for years rolled down my cheek. I shouldn't have had my pride too high before. I shouldn't have told her to disappear. I shouldn't have hurt her.

How I wish to turn back time. How I wish I was wary of my feelings and hers. I should have given her the chance. I felt all my emotions go out. Slowly, I muttered in the air, hoping that she didn't forget me.

"Now I'm the one who's way too far to reach you."

**-End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is it! Please please don't ask for a sequel! I don't want you to get disappointed in me 'cause this is the original plan. I want it to be this way you know... Please review if you have the time! Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
